NevilleHarry
by Lilia0
Summary: Neville is tired of watching from the background, and decides to take what he thinks is rightfully his; Harry's virginity. Rape, non-con, beware! One shot, so this is it! Enjoy....


Neville/Harry

Warning:Rape, non-con, whatever you want to call it...

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, if I did not many would like it XD

Enjoy...maybe, and review if you'd like to...I'm not a review whore so it doesn't matter to me XD

Feet pounded on the stone floor quickly, and gasps of breath were taken as the figure ran desperately through the silent halls.

"You can't escape me, Harry. You can run, and you can hide, but I'll always find you. And when I do, you're mine" A deep chuckle followed this, and it echoed throughout the halls of Hogwarts.

A scream erupted from the running figure, and fell down as a spell was shot at him.

Tears ran down Harry's face as he realized his feet were paralyzed, and curled in on himself when another figured approached him.

"Finally, after watching you all these years...after being in the background of your fame and glory, you're finally mine." The figure said. The person threw another spell at Harry's form, and Harry's legs were forced to spread.

"N-Neville! Please stop this! Why do you want me? I'm a guy!" Harry protested, and flinched away from Neville when he stroked the Boy-Who-Lived 's cheek. A smack sounded throughout the empty hall.

"Never! You're mine! I will have you!" With that said, Neville spelled away both of their clothes, and straddled Harry's crying form, "Now, my darling...do you want preparation or want it dry?"

Harry's eyes widened, and then realized he was naked already, and so was Neville; more tears feel as he admitted defeat, "Pre-preparation."

"Then suck." Neville shot out three fingers, and jammed them on Harry's mouth.

Harry opened his mouth, and Neville put his fingers in his mouth. Harry sucked on them, and timidly licked the fingers in his mouth, and they were soon withdrawn.

Neville smirked and prodded Harry's hole, "You're so cooperative, my darling."

More tears feel from Harry's eyes when Neville began pressing a finger into him, "It hurts!"

Neville smirked, "It'll get better, darling." He thrust another finger into Harry's heat.

Harry cried out, "Aaah! Stop! Please, it hurts!"

Neville didn't listen this time, and he put a third finger in and stretched Harry's virginal hole.

Harry screamed out in pain, and tried to escape Neville's fingers, but Neville pushed Harry down with a hand, "Stay still, Harry." He growled out angrily.

Neville finished preparing Harry's hole and withdrew his fingers. He kissed Harry shortly before positioning his erection at Harry's hole.

He pressed in slowly, and Harry whimpered when he felt the large intrusion.

Neville pushed in quickly, and stopped when he was in at the hilt, and Harry cried out at the sudden movement. "It hurts..." Harry whined.

Neville growled, "Shut up you whining! Be glad I've stopped so I don't hurt you too much!" Neville slapped Harry again.

He began moving, and Harry whimpered when he began to tear inside of his rectum.

Neville began picking up speed slowly, and Harry felt as if he were tearing in half, but willed himself to try and not scream.

When Neville thrusted particularly hard, Harry couldn't hold in his scream of pain, and was slapped again.

Neville kissed Harry again, but this time licked Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance, and when it wasn't granted, Neville thrusted harder. Harry opened his mouth to scream, but his scream was muffled when Neville snaked his tongue into Harry's orifice and memorized every arch and crevice.

Neville kept the fast and hard pace as he ravished Harry's mouth greedily.

Neville let up on the kiss to groan in pleasure as he came in Harry hard. He released the spell he put on Harry, and when he exited the smaller teen put his knees together and hugged himself as he cried.

"My darling...you were so good, I look forward to the next time." Neville spelled their clothes back on and took Harry's chin in his hand. He kissed Harry harshly again, and then let go before walking away.

Harry struggled to stand and when he fell back down, his cries became louder as he landed on his bum.

Harry forced himself to stand despite the pain, and then walked to the room of requirement with a great need to get away from everybody. He went into the room to reveal a bed, and Harry collapsed on it before falling asleep, tears still flowing.

End.

That's it people, hope it was something you enjoyed and not something that made you want to kill me...cuz you know, if you don't like these kind of stories why read them? It's kinda pointless and pretty stupid to me.


End file.
